A la luz de la estrella
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Justin se sentó delante del pergamino armado con recuerdos y remordimientos y, a la luz de la estrella del árbol de Navidad, decidió que iba a escribirles una carta a sus amigos. O al menos iba a intentarlo.


_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K Rowling_

* * *

Este fic ha sido creado para los "_Desafíos_" del foro "_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_". Esta vez escogí la lista de las estaciones y, como tenía que elegir una de ellas, el invierno. Además, la palabra que me dieron al azar fue "abeto".

* * *

A la luz de la estrella

Justin miró por la ventana sin saber exactamente qué escribir en el pergamino que tenía encima de su escritorio —que aún no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí—. Desde su habitación podía ver la plaza del pueblo. En el centro, un abeto rodeado de espumillón dorado y con figuras colgando de cada rama se ocupaba de recordarle a todo el mundo que era Navidad. Por si los altavoces de la calle principal que se pasaban el día entonando villancicos no fueran suficientes.

Era casi de noche y la estrella en la punta del árbol brillaba más que en cualquier otro momento, pero seguía sin ser ni la mitad de impresionante que la del abeto del Gran Comedor. Suspiró. No debería estar pensando en ello, de hecho, no debería ni siquiera estar delante de un pergamino con la pluma en la mano, debería estar haciendo los deberes de historia para el día siguiente. Pero Hogwarts tenía una habilidad especial para entrar por la puerta de atrás de su cerebro, aferrarse a sus pensamientos y no querer despegarse. Si cerraba los ojos, podía oír de lejos la risa tímida de Hannah armonizando con una carcajada vibrante de Ernie. A su lado, veía la sonrisa tras los ojos curiosos de Leanne y escuchaba el bufido de incredulidad que hacía Susan cuando dejaba de entender a sus amigos. De hecho, esforzándose podía imaginarse el comentario metomentodo de Smith suavizado, como siempre, por una broma de Megan.

No había nada malo en eso. Esos pensamientos le arropaban y le trasladaban a un lugar cómodo, lleno de luz y de calor —parecido al que uno sentía al tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente un día de invierno—. Lo peor era la vuelta a la realidad, a la casa en el pequeño pueblo del estado de Pensilvania, a un océano de distancia de sus recuerdos.

* * *

—_Yo sí que creo que ha vuelto —En cuanto lo dijo, Justin quiso tragarse sus palabras al ver que incluso Susan había levantado la cabeza de su libro para mirarle._

—_Yo también —Ernie le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyándole._

—_Pero si ha vuelto, ¿por qué Fudge dice que no? —preguntó Megan desde el otro sofá._

—_Mi tía dice que la gente asustada es impredecible —opinó Susan._

—_Y tu tía siempre tiene razón —dijo Megan imitando la voz de su amiga. Justin no pudo contener la sonrisa._

—_En este caso estoy de acuerdo con ella —contestó Susan._

—_¿Y si el Ministerio no nos protege qué nos va a pasar? —preguntó Hannah mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás._

—_Podemos protegernos nosotros mismos —contestó Ernie._

—_¿De uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de la historia? —Leanne no parecía muy convencida._

—_Ni siquiera él puede salir victorioso de un duelo de chistes malos con Ernie._

* * *

En ese momento todos se habían quedado callados, poco acostumbrados a un chiste por parte de Susan, pero Justin había tardado poco en estallar en carcajadas. Y con Justin, todos, aunque Ernie tardó unos segundos más, demasiado ocupado tratando de mostrarse indignado. La tormenta que había sobrevolado su conversación se despejó en unos segundos. La guerra seguía siendo muy lejana. Estaban en Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro del mundo, con Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso del mundo. Ni Fudge ni ningún empleado del Ministerio iba a dejar que la situación se descontrolase tanto. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Cada vez que pensaba en la guerra le pasaba lo mismo. Incluso allí, en Estados Unidos, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño sin que apareciesen en este sombras susurrándole palabras malditas. Diciéndole que no merecía la varita que llevaba meses guardada en un cajón de su mesita de noche. Haber sido petrificado en segundo había sido un desagradable primer encuentro con lo que algunos magos pensaban. Pero al menos en ese momento no había sentido miedo, de hecho, había sido como caer en los brazos de Morfeo, solo que durante meses. Cuando despertó, apenas recordaba los enormes ojos amarillos que había visto a través de Nick casi Decapitado. Además, sus amigos —que no se separaron de él cuando supieron que la mandrágora había hecho su efecto— se habían encargado de enterrar ese recuerdo entre chistes y toneladas de dulces. Incluso una de las prefectas de su casa trató de animarle dándole acceso al famoso baño de los prefectos —del cual él nunca había escuchado hablar, pero Susan decía que lo conocía todo el mundo y Susan siempre tenía razón—.

* * *

—_¿Estáis seguros de que esto es una buena idea? —preguntó Ernie mientras seguía a sus amigos por los pasillos. Susan se encogió de hombros._

—_Fladbury nos ha dado la contraseña. Lo único que tenemos que conseguir es que no nos pillen y nadie va a ir al baño de los prefectos a las seis de la mañana —explicó Justin._

—_Es que debería ser ilegal levantarse a esta hora —comentó Megan._

—_Oye, os estoy invitando al baño de los prefectos, si no queréis, no vengáis —contestó Justin._

—_No, no, si nos encanta beneficiarnos de tus privilegios de ex-petrificado —Megan sonrió de medio lado._

—_Chicos, no os peleeis —interrumpió Hannah haciendo un mohín._

_Cuando llegaron al baño de los prefectos, la mandíbula de los niños rozó el suelo. Ninguno dijo nada mientras admiraban la estancia hasta que Justin, que ya se había quedado en bañador, corrió hacia el agua gritando:_

—_¡El último en meterse es un petrificado!_

* * *

Fue Hannah quien, después de un tiempo, le contó que Ernie se había enfadado con Harry Potter durante la estancia de Justin en la enfermería. Culpándolo de su estado. Aunque sintió cierta pena por el chico que finalmente había sido quien les había salvado, a Justin le gustó saber que, incluso en esos momentos, su amigo le defendía y trataba de ayudarlo. Podría escribirle a él, pensó mientras miraba el pergamino. Tal vez podría decirle que se encontraba bien, que lo echaba de menos y que no le había quedado más opción que irse.

Frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de hasta que punto eso era verdad. Cuando habían entrado en el Ejército de Dumbledore, Justin se había sentido fuerte, valiente, capaz de cualquier cosa. Era más fácil cuando sólo se enfrentaba a maniquíes. Estos no trataban de matarle, simplemente recibían los haces de luz que torpemente salían de su varita. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, su valentía se quedó en una fachada. Susan, Hannah y Ernie parecían diferentes, incluso se planteaban pelear cara a cara con los mortífagos. Justin estaba seguro de que habían vuelto a Hogwarts ese año, porque sus ideales siempre habían sido más fuertes que su miedo.

* * *

—_Chicos, Hannah se ha ido—dijo Susan sentándose con ellos._

—_¿Han sido ellos? —preguntó Ernie._

—_Hannah cree que sí —contestó Susan—. Ya sabéis, su madre era bruja, su padre muggle..._

—_Pobre Hannah, tiene que estar pasándolo fatal —Justin aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la expresión descompuesta con la que había salido Hannah de la clase de Herbología._

—_Seguro —dijo Susan. Justin le cogió la mano y la apretó. Ella había perdido a su tía el verano anterior y aunque se esforzaba en no mostrarlo, aún le dolía._

—_Esto es culpa de los malditos mortífagos, de ellos y de Voldemort —Justin se contuvo para no censurarle a Ernie el nombre del mago oscuro—. Cuando llegue el momento, podremos luchar y vengarlos._

_Susan asintió de manera firme. Justin, en cambio, solo pensó que ojalá hubiese un bunker lo suficientemente grande como para meter dentro a todo el mundo hasta que acabase esa locura._

* * *

Justin no sabía cómo lo hacían y, peor aún, no sabía si entenderían por qué se había marchado, ¿debería haberse quedado luchando por sus derechos y los de otros como él? Probablemente, pero él nunca había sido especialmente bueno en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ni siquiera tenía ninguna habilidad oculta que le permitiese luchar contra un mago oscuro de sobra preparado. Y además, tenía miedo.

Ernie estaba descartado y, por consiguiente, Susan y Hannah también. Incluso la dulce Hannah no podría evitar sentir algo de rencor al ver como él se había marchado a otro país, dejándoles solos ante el enemigo. Incluso había dejado atrás a Megan. Ella era distinta. Durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, había encontrado en la muchacha un hombro en el que apoyarse y, sobre todo, unos oídos frente a los que podía ser sincero.

* * *

—_Oye, Megan, ¿tú lucharías en una guerra? —La pregunta de Justin rompió el silencio de la sala común._

—_No —contestó Megan y tras suspirar, continuó—. Te voy a contar una historia. Mi tía se llama Hestia Jones, estuvo en la resistencia en la primera guerra contra Quien-tú-sabes y supongo que ahora también lo estará._

—_¿Supones?_

—_Sí, empezaron a matar a las familias de las personas de la resistencia y Hestia decidió cortar todo tipo de relación con mi madre. Eso no es lo peor, yo estoy de acuerdo con las ideas de la resistencia contra Quien-tú-sabes, mi tía, obviamente, también lo estaba, pero por defenderlas perdió a todos sus amigos y a gran parte de su familia. Nunca se ha atrevido a aparecer por mi casa y lo peor es que se supone que ganaron. O al menos eso creían._

—_Pero ella aún está viva, ¿no?_

_Megan asintió_

—_Pero ninguna idea merece tanto sacrificio._

* * *

Las ideas de Megan eran tan firmes como las de Ernie, Susan o Hannah, de eso estaba seguro. Por eso, incluso al lado de alguien que ocupaba la misma posición que él, Justin palidecía. Siempre le había dado la impresión de que la vía fácil era el camino por el que siempre acababa tirando, pero al lado de personas que tenían tan claro qué era lo correcto o qué era lo que debían hacer, sentía que había algo mal con él y que, inconscientemente, no dejaban de recordárselo.

Podría escribirle a Megan si, en vez de haber renegado de la magia, hubiese intentado matricularse en Ilvermorny. Pero, con su varita guardada en un cajón, no podía decir que había escapado de la guerra para vivir la vida que él quería vivir. Había sacrificado mucho simplemente por huir, probablemente lo mismo que la tía de Megan —aunque a él le quedaba su madre, que había decidido acompañarle en su viaje—. A lo mejor su amiga ya había empezado a contar historias sobre él suponiendo donde estaba para disuadir a otros jóvenes de ser unos cobardes.

Si había algo peor que tener un océano entre sus amigos y él, era seguir estando a la misma distancia, pero con la certeza de que ellos le odiaban por lo que había hecho. Así que Justin arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró contra una pared con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Y así, con la luz de la estrella del abeto entrando por su ventana, Justin se acostó y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

Prometo que lo próximo que escriba no será deprimente. Lo voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas porque este me ha sentado mal hasta a mi, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Justin y lo que hizo en el séptimo año. Además, ¿a vosotros de verdad os parece normal que una cantidad considerable de adolescentes acepten luchar en una guerra? No sé, o yo soy muy cobarde o ellos muy valientes. Entonces, me gusta escribir sobre personajes que huyen con la cola entre las piernas porque, ¿a quién no le da miedo una guerra?

Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y bueno, agradecería un review, aunque también acepto que me tiréis tomates.


End file.
